Konoha Gakuen
by Ais-Chan-Love-IchiRuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura, adalah guru baru di sebuah SMP terkenal. Namun, di sekolah itu Sakura harus menjadi wali kelas dari 9-F, kelas paling kacau dan siswa-siswa yang tidak bisa diatur! Apakah Sakura sanggup mendidik mereka semua?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Gakuen

Halo! Saya baru di sini ... Mohon bantuannya! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Saya dapat ide dari film Jepang yang judulnya "Gokusen". Ada yang tahu?

Tapi saya nggak akan ngejiplak kok.

Yosh, mulai ceritanya.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Gokusen ... hmm punya siapa ya? *plak*

Warning: OOC, dan lain-lain.

Enjoy reading please.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan buatku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku diterima menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah! Cita-citaku memang ingin menjadi guru. Kini cita-cita itu terwujud.

Aku diterima menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah tersebut. Sekolah itu—SMP Konoha Gakuen—cukup terkenal karena fasilitas sekolahnya lengkap.

Dengan semangat aku melangkah keluar rumah. Jarak sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Kutenteng sebuah tas hitam berisi beberapa catatan dan lainnya.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Ah, itu Hinata. Dia sahabatku. Kulihat ia tersenyum manis dan berlari ke arahku.

"Kita akan jadi guru." Katanya semangat. Ya, Hinata juga diterima menjadi guru di Konoha Gakuen. Sepertinya menjadi guru kesenian.

"Semoga kita diterima dengan baik." Bisikku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Di Konoha Gakuen.

Semua siswa-siswi di sekolah itu dikumpulkan di lapangan sekolah, tak berapa lama kepala sekolah mengumumkan bahwa mulai hari itu ada dua guru baru yang akan mengajar.

Hinata maju, mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Tampak beberapa siswa laki-laki terpesona dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan Hinata.

"Salam kenal ya semua!" Hinata tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ya bu!" teriak semua.

Kemudian, Sakura. Ia maju lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar olahraga. Salam kenal," Sakura dengan semangat berkata.

Siswa-siswi banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi kesal dan cemas. Jangan-jangan ia dinilai buruk?

Perkenalan itu tiba-tiba menjadi heboh saat ada siswa laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman menatap tajam Sakura sambil berteriak,

"Pulang sana! Pulang!"

Dan teriakannya itu diikuti yang lain. Sakura sangat kesal. Siapa dia? Tidak sopan sekali pada guru! Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya yang memuncak.

.

.

.

"Maaf atas respon yang tidak sopan itu ya, Haruno-San." Seorang guru dengan was-was menatap Sakura yang masih sedikit kesal. Perkenalan tadi sudah berakhir, sekarang Sakura bersama seorang guru yang memberitahu dan mengenalkan Sakura apa yang tidak diketahui (maaf Ais tidak tahu guru apa ya itu).

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, tadi bagian kantor bilang, ruang Haruno-San di sebelah sana, sekaligus menjadi wali kelas 9-F." Kata guru tadi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"A-apa? Sekaligus wali kelas? Tapi saya kan masih baru?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Haruno-San. Saya permisi dulu ya. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan ke ruangan saya." Guru itu dengan terburu-buru masuk ke ruangannya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, mungkin ini bisa menghapus kekesalannya tadi soal teriakan-teriakan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan beberapa siswa. Mungkin siswa-siswa di kelasnya anak-anak manis yang patuh.

Sakura dengan perlahan masuk ke ruangannya, kelas 9-F.

"Permisi. Aku ... hah?" begitu Sakura masuk, ia dengan tatapan kaget menatap seorang siswa yang sedang duduk di bangku. Dia—siswa yang pertama kali meneriaki Sakura saat perkenalan tadi!

Sakura menatap tajam siswa itu.

Ah, hari ini hari terburuknya! Segera ia cabut kata hari terindah yang ia camkan di hatinya tadi pagi. Kenapa ia harus menjadi wali kelas siswa-siswa tak sopan begini!

Tsudzuku

Hweeh, aneh, gaje. Maaf ya fic ini aneh! Terima kasih sudah mau baca! Silahkan kritik, saran dan komentar! Tolong jangan flame ya.

Makasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Gakuen chapter 2

Wah, terima kasih banyak yang sudah me-review dan memberikan saran dan lainnya. Chapter lalu memang pendek ya, maaf!

Balas review-nya di sini saja ya?

**Wasurenagusa29**

Eh? Bagus? Makasih! ^^ iya, semoga chapter ini lebih panjang.

**Uchiha Athena**

Makasih banyak! Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang.

**Kazuma-Big-Tomat.L**

Oh, enggak, ini bukan real story. Maksud Ais itu, kan biasanya ada guru khusus yang memberitahu guru baru tentang apa yang tidak diketahui. Nah, Ais nggak tahu nama gurunya itu apaan :-P *plak* makasih. Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang.

**Nakamura Kumiko-Chan**

Salam kenal juga ^^

Makasih sarannya. Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang.

**Yui Mori**

Iya, semoga chapter ini lebih panjang. Makasih! ^^

**Miyamori ai**

Hah? Keren? Makasih! ^^

Ini sudah update ... ^^

.

Yosh, ayo mulai ceritanya.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Gokusen ... Ais masih nyari ... siapa ya?

Warning: OOC, dan lain-lain.

Enjoy reading please.

.

.

.

Sakura masih menatap siswa laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman itu. Rasa kesalnya masih ada, namun ia dengan tenang menuju depan kelas kemudian meminta perhatian sebentar.

"Selamat siang, semua. Ibu guru baru yang memperkenalkan diri tadi, dan mulai sekarang ibu akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Kalian bisa panggil ibu Sakura-Sensei. Mohon bantuannya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Tapi, semua siswa-siswa di kelas itu sangat cuek. Tak satu pun yang memperhatikannya, mungkin hanya sekedar melirik saja. Dan Sakura dengan teliti memperhatikan, bahwa ternyata di kelas 9-F ini siswa laki-laki semua! Bagaimana bisa? Aneh sekali.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menuju mejanya yang ada di sudut kiri kelas. Dengan lesu ia membaca dokumen di atas meja itu.

Tampak beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik, lalu tiba-tiba ada yang melempar sebuah bola kasti ke arah Sakura, bola itu melesat cepat tapi sang guru dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Kini bola kasti itu sudah ada di tangan Sakura.

"Kalian kira aku tidak melihat? Aku bisa menangkap bola kasti ini, apalagi menangkap kalian semua untuk dihukum karena tidak memperhatikan kesopanan pada guru!" Sakura dengan tegas menatap semua siswa di kelas tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa menurut mereka Sakura sangatlah sigap dan gesit.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja guru bawel itu." Ah, siswa ini lagi, rambut biru kehitaman. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggeser pintu kelas untuk keluar.

"Hei! Mau ke mana kau?" teriak Sakura.

Namun siswa itu tak mau mendengar. Dengan santai ia berjalan keluar kelas, diikuti semuanya. Sakura hendak berteriak lagi tapi tidak ada yang mau menghiraukan.

"Tunggu, siapa anak itu?" Sakura menghentikan seseorang yang hendak keluar kelas juga.

"Ha? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, siswa paling _cool_ dan sekaligus pemimpin paling berani di sekolah ini! Sebaiknya tidak membuat macam-macam padanya, karena ia berani menentang guru!" jawabnya, lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Jadi itu namanya!" Sakura menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kelasmu, Sakura-Chan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura saat bertemu di kantor untuk mengurus beberapa tugas dan catatan.

"Menyebalkan. Kelas 9-F, mereka tidak tahu sopan santun!" keluh Sakura, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kelasku? Kelas 9-A, mereka semua manis-manis dan baik." Jawab Hinata, "dan katanya kelas 9-F siswa laki-laki semua ya, Sakura-Chan?"

"Benar. Rasanya asing sekali berada di antara siswa laki-laki, tapi aku kan guru olahraga. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu mereka." Kata Sakura tulus.

"Semangat ya, Sakura-Chan. Kita berjuang bersama!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, kita pasti bisa." Sakura tersenyum.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Semua siswa-siswi dan guru-guru telah pulang.

Di rumah Sakura, seperti biasa, setiap sore Sakura selalu minum teh bersama kakaknya, Tsunade.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" tanya Tsunade sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Heum ... yah, lumayan. Hanya saja jika siswa-siswa di kelas 9-F itu sopan sedikit, mungkin itu bisa mengurangi rasa kesalku." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau menjadi wali kelas 9-F ya? Hmm ..." Tsunade tersenyum, "meski mereka tidak sopan, maka dari itulah sebagai guru kau harus mencontohkan dan mengajarkan mereka sopan santun dan berbagai hal baik lainnya. Intinya, kau harus percaya pada mereka bahwa mereka pasti bisa berubah. Kepercayaan itu bisa membuat mereka yakin atas tindakan baikmu."

Sakura mencoba memahami nasihat kakaknya, dan berterimakasih.

_Percaya, ya_... pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sakura-Chan, selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata, ia bertemu Sakura di gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi. Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tampak panik." Sakura memperhatikan mimik wajah Hinata yang memang agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ini gawat, Sakura-Chan. Kemarin saat semua guru sudah pulang, ada yang mencuri uang sekolah yang akan digunakan untuk memperbaiki beberapa ruangan!" cerita Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Aku hanya mendengar sedikit. Kemarin, katanya uang itu dipegang oleh Kakashi-San, hendak dibawa pulang untuk disimpan agar lebih aman. Tapi saat ada yang menelepon Kakashi-San, sementara Kakashi-San berbicara tiba-tiba ada yang merebut tas berisi uang itu dan membawanya kabur." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kira-kira siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kakashi-San tidak bisa melihat jelas. Apalagi, saat itu sedang sepi. Tapi diduga yang mengambilnya adalah siswa." Jawab Hinata cemas.

Sakura lebih cemas lagi. Apalagi, kelasnya, kelas 9-F adalah kelas yang berisi beberapa siswa tak bisa diatur. Jangan-jangan ada yang terlibat? Atau jangan-jangan pelakunya diantara mereka?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Aku percaya. Aku percaya pada mereka. Aku percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan berbuat hal macam itu._ Batin Sakura.

Tsudzuku

Apakah sudah cukup panjang? Atau malah kepanjangan?

Terima kasih yang sudah review dan memberikan saran, komentar atau kritik. Terima kasih banyak!

Review lagi ya? Tolong jangan flame.

Makasih!


End file.
